


The Master Plan

by GoldenSkies



Series: The Master Plan [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSkies/pseuds/GoldenSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a seemingly fool-proof plan to appease their angry flatmate backfires, Blaise and Draco are made to suffer the consequences. Well, "suffer" might not be the best word for it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So this, chronologically, takes place about 4 or 5 months before "Let Me Know", but since LMK was taken down on FF and this one hasn't been yet, I wanted to get LMK up first. Thanks for reading, enjoy :)

**I  
"The Brightest Witch of her Age"**

"Malfoy, you are going to use all the hot water!" Hermione shrieked nervously.

"Well, you know what they say Granger—save water, shower in pairs." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice and let out a roar of frustration.

"Blaise, make him get out," she demanded, pointing viscously at the bathroom door.

"Huh, like I'm going to do that," the Italian said from the kitchen where he was currently reading the _Prophet_ , feet propped up on the edge of the table. Hermione stormed from her room and walked up to him, sharply slapping his shins. Blaise dropped his legs immediately with an indignant, "Christ, woman!"

"Feet off the table. You're the only one he ever listens to in this house."

"Well, technically it's not a house—"

"You know what I mean. And it's beside the point. I need to get ready for work. I have a big meeting today with the Head Board of the Department of Magical Creature Welfare."

"Those morons?" Draco shouted from the shower. "They're all snooty pricks who've done nothing but complain about flobberworm rights for half their terms. Why are you meeting with them?"

"She has a _very_ important meeting with them on her house-elf rights thinger," Blaise answered for her.

"See? Blaise listens," Hermione said.

"Oh, you mean Barf?"

"It's S.P.E.W.!" the brunette exclaimed. "The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare! And I've got to make it to the meeting on time, or else they'll reject me."

"Fancy that. Someone rejecting the Gryffindor Golden Girl," Draco quipped.

"Just finish, _please_ , _soon,_ " she pleaded.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting out now…" he surrendered, and the shower turned off with a squeak. Not five seconds later, the former Slytherin emerged from the bathroom, white-blonde hair plastered to his head and clothed only in a white towel that was slung low on his narrow hips, showing off the fine trail of pale hair that dipped down towards his crotch. "There. Happy, Granger?"

"Yes, I am, actually," she said to her flatmate, pushing past him and practically jumping into the bathroom.

"Huh," Draco said, looking disappointed. "She didn't even slap my ass."

Blaise looked up from his paper, caught between amusement and annoyance. "Not everyone wants to get their hands on your manky ass," he said off-handedly.

"Gah! I'm wounded," he said, stumbling backwards and clutching his heart in mock-hurt.

The Italian chuckled, despite himself. "Go get dressed, you bloody wanker."

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Draco said with a smirk. "You know you enjoy me with as little clothing as possible, Blaise."

"Only when Hermione's involved."

"Touché."

' ' '

"Shit shit shit!" Hermione exclaimed, glancing at the clock on the counter, the time barely discernible under the fog of the shower. "I'm going to be late! Fuck, Malfoy, you took all the good towels!" She ran from the bathroom to her bedroom, holding to her chest a "bad" towel, apparently dubbed so because it _just_ brushed her thighs.

"You wear _that_ to the meeting, they're sure as hell not going to reject you. Or any _'proposition'_ you throw at them," Draco called to her.

"Go fuck yourself!" she yelled back.

"Ouch," Blaise commented amusedly.

"I might have to if you're going to be this mean to me, Granger!" She rolled her eyes and got dressed without gracing his jibe with a reply.

Hermione emerged from her bedroom wearing an elegant burgundy pantsuit that emphasized all the right bits, her hair twisted in a swooping bun and make-up done just so to give her an innocently girl-ish yet sophisticated look. She walked into the kitchen to find Malfoy, now dressed in a white dress-shirt and pair of jeans, and Blaise, who had replaced his newspaper with a little mass-market novel, the print so tiny he nearly had to press his nose to the page to read it.

He was the first one to look up when she entered the room, his eyes widening considerably as he drank in her stunning appearence. "Striking, love. Nothing less than striking."

"Why, thank you Blaise," Hermione said coyly, reaching for her work bag on the opposite counter.

"Aw, come on, Zabini," Draco whined. "You _always_ manage to get to her first."

"Maybe that's because he acts like a gentleman," she told the blonde crossly.

"More like a suck-up," he muttered, but Hermione ignored him, instead walking from the counter to make her way over to the Italian, bending down to give him a long, lingering kiss that made his insides turn to molten lava. A low moan escaped from her throat, sending delicious vibrations through their connected skin, and when she broke away his lips were faintly stained red and a goofy grin lounged across his face. She looked up at Malfoy, who looked reather like he'd just been hit over the head with something quite large and heavy.

Hermione winked. "Toodles, boys," she said, "I'll see you later tonight." and then strode out the door, closing it behind her with a self-satisfied _thud_.

Draco wiped his fingers down his face. "What is this _fuckery_?"

"That, dear Draco," Blaise said, the grin still tugging at the corners of his mouth, "is why Hermione Granger is known as the brightest witch of her age."

**II  
The Master Plan**

"Good afternoon lovely flatmates!" Hermione sang as she walked through the door of the flat. Her meeting with the Head Board had gone splendidly, and they agreed to fund S.P.E.W. Although their only condition was that they change the name, she relented, thinking it wasn't too much of a sacrifice. They all seemed entranced, and the former Gryffindor was sure that she'd have them wrapped around her little finger in no time.

"Hello?" she said after gaining no response. "Anyone home?"

Still, no response. "Boys, I swear to God, if you scare me…" she headed into her bedroom, peering around corners. They'd done that before, scared the shit out of her by jumping out at her and screaming their heads off.

But instead she was greeted by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her middle and literally sweeping her feet off the ground.

Hermione let out a strangled yelp, instinctively attempting to struggle against the attack. She aimed a sharp kick backwards and winced as it connected with a shin with a heavy _thud_.

"Christ, love," a low voice muttered, so close that his hot breath poured directly into her ear. "You're going to make me drop you."

"Blaise?" she said incredulously.

"Who else?" He gently set her back down on the ground only to turn her around and pick her up again, bringing his lips to hers in a heated open-mouth kiss that had her arching her back wantonly in moments. "Only you could make a pantsuit look this sexy," he mumbled into her mouth as he tugged at the bottom of the jacket.

"Thanks," Hermione replied, brought back to reality by the comment. "But why?"

"What do you mean?"

She pulled back but Blaise was undaunted, instead going in for her jaw when her lips became inaccessible. "You never spring random fucks on me. I would expect that from Draco, of course, but not you."

"Careful, love," he said with a chuckle, his mouth moving against her jawline, teeth tantalizingly scraping the skin there. "He might hear you and actually think you like him."

"Ha ha ha," Hermione said sardonically. "Speaking of him, where is the bastard? He still owes me for the whole shower fiasco this morning."

"Or not," Blaise muttered.

"For the record," came the blonde's voice, "It was not a _fiasco_. And judging by your tone when you got in a few minutes ago, your presentation turned out fine."

She whirled around to pull open the closet door to find Draco, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, spinning one of her skimpier panties around his index finger. "I've never actually seen this pair before, Granger," he commented, gesturing to the garment.

"Well I had to buy new ones, since you stole half of my drawer's worth," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"I've started a collection of them," he said with a wolfish grin. "Perhaps you'll get them back when we're… eighty?"

In reply she snatched the knickers and shoved them into the nearest drawer. "So, pray tell, what exactly was the master plan you two pricks came up with?" the brunette inquired, placing a hand on her waist and cocking her hip.

"This was originally supposed to be Draco's way of begging forgiveness—or, rather, bribing for it."

"And since when did you listen to this fucker?" she asked next. Now it was Blaise's turn to grin.

"Since the wicked hard-on you gave me this morning with that hell of a kiss."

The former-Gryffindor found herself smirking back, surprisingly the most wolf-ish of all three, and shrugged, reaching to unfasten her suit and lay it across the desk chair to reveal the dark red blouse beneath. She rolled her shoulders suggestively, as if attempting to get rid of the knots there. "Well, I suppose, if you were to do it right… I may forgive you. But that means you two have to do exactly what I say. That's the only way I'm ever to forgive you, Malfoy."

"What about Blaise? I thought you actually _liked_ him?" Draco said, trying to keep the drool from running out of the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sure he's not complaining. Right Blaise, dear?"

The Italian licked his lips and nodded slowly. Hermione could already see the lusty flame flickering in his lovely, rich brown eyes, and his heated gaze enough to send a flush of heat between her thighs.

"Lovely," she said, clapping her hands together. "This should be easy-peasy, right gentlemen?"

"Right," they replied in unison.

"Alright. First order of business. Let's start with a little race, shall we? Who do you think can get undressed first? Oh, but before you start—" she said, interrupting the pair mid-unbutton, "keep the underwear on. I like to do that myself." With a sly wink, Hermione sat down in the desk chair, turning it so she could get a good view of her boys. "Now you can start."

Both began at their shirts, Blaise easily ripping off his tee while Draco struggled with the buttons on his dress shirt. "Dammit," he muttered as his fingers stumbled over the little discs.

His opponent laughed. "That's what you get for trying to be all fancy and aristocratic."

But Draco was far faster with his pants, dexterously unzipping the fly and pulling them down with practiced hands. It was nearly a tie, with the blonde just a few seconds quicker than the brunette, and Hermione was rewarded with a lovely view of her boys, beautiful figures bare except for their boxers. Draco was lean and thin, just muscle and bone, wiry and tall, and pale as what. Blaise was the exact opposite—shorter, stocker, more bulk as proven by his evident six-pack and the ridges of muscle along his shoulders, arms, and legs. He was also darker, his skin an exotic caramel-brown.

When the pair finished they looked up to their flatmate, who somehow managed to slide her slacks off in the small amount of time they averted their attention from her.

Hermione stood up from her chair, already feeling the saliva collecting in her mouth and the wetness between her legs. She began to slowly unbutton the red blouse, the last public-appropriate garment she wore, discarding it on the floor and exposing the Slytherin green, lacy bra that left very little to the imagination and matched the thong that just-barely covered her most-private places.

"Seems like you were expecting something like this," Draco said smugly.

The brunette shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "What I've learned from two dolts like you is to always expect the unexpected."

She advanced onto Blaise, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair and capture his lips with her own, sliding her wet, hot tongue into the crevices of his mouth as he took her waist in his large hands. Draco watched on, saliva collecting thickly in his mouth as he subconsciously palmed his dick through his boxers. Blaise let out a heavy moan as Hermione arched into him, pressing her sex into his erection that grew with every passing second.

"Granger, this is torture," the blonde informed her.

"It's supposed to be," she countered. "Remember? I'm supposed to be mad at you." Nevertheless, she reached over to him to slide into his boxers and gently squeeze his dick before running her fingers over it, all the while never breaking her kiss with Blaise. The heat was unbearable—it tore through Draco like a wildfire and ignited his groin, and he felt his cock swell under her touch. No doubt it was purple by now, a stain from his precum sure to appear in his boxers any second.

With a slight _pop_ she pulled away, instead trailing her lips down Blaise's throat to his collarbone, and then resting on his nipple where her mouth opened and her tongue flicked out to taste the darkened skin there. Both Blaise and Draco gasped in delight, and a throaty chuckle shivered in Hermione's throat. She began to lave her tongue against the pebbled nipple, long licks that threw the Italian into ecstasy while the blonde could only watch.

"Don't just stand there rubbing at your dick," she said to Draco, though she did not turn and instead spoke against the tight, hot skin Blaise's pectoral. "Pleasure me."

Draco willingly stepped forward, grabbing Hermione's waist and pulling himself closer to her so that she could feel his erection against her bare back. It's hard heat sent shivers running down her spine. He pushed his hips into her and bent down to bite gently at the soft skin of her neck, soothing each nibble with smooth licks of his tongue. The former Gryffindor moaned softly, the sensation nearly sending Blaise over the edge. _She felt so good, and he wasn't even inside her yet._

"Still not mad at me, are you, Granger?" Draco whispered, his lips brushing her shoulder tantalizingly with each word.

"Of course," Hermione replied after a desirous shudder shook her shoulders. "I can be angry and horny at the same time. In fact," she said, reaching back to trail her fingers along Draco's hip seductively, "I've been told it makes me sexier."

Without waiting for an answer, she disengaged from Blaise, taking a step to the side. "Onto the bed, both of you," she commanded, and the two obliged without hesitation. Hermione climbed on as soon as they were settled, backs against the headboard and bodies flush with anticipation. She crawled towards them, ass raised and eyes regarding them sensually, as if her very gaze could stroke them.

"So, who first?" the brunette asked, then licked her lips slowly.

"For what?" Draco asked, suspicious. This wouldn't be first time the volunteer to that query got sent to dish duty while the other got fucked.

Hermione, knowing that he already suspected her to trick them, simply shrugged. "You'll have to see…"

They pair looked at each other. "Blaise," they said together.

"Guess you're just a spectator now, Malfoy. Again…" she crawled to Blaise as Draco cursed and she placed butterfly kisses along his stomach and waist. The blonde's hand returned to its position over his prick as he watched, now-mesmerized, as Hermione's kisses got sloppier and sloppier and closer to the Italian's engorged cock. Finally, she pulled his boxers down and his dick sprung out, swelling and begging to be fucked. Almost greedily, the brunette's mouth descended on the organ, going so far that her nose brushed his sparse sprinkling of coarse dark hair, and then began to suck and tease and lick, so hard that delicious, wet noises could be heard. Blaise groaned with gratification, eyes drooping close and his hands reaching for her head.

"Yeesss…" he hissed. "Suck it, you fucking cock-slut. Suck until my cum runs down your throat."

He knew exactly what he was doing; how his words would make her pussy clench and ache and make her skin glow a gorgeous pink. The added bonus was the heavy moan, and the teasing vibrations once more sent Blaise into a fit of ecstasy.

Her head began to bob back and forth, the head of his member hitting the back of her throat each time, and she dragged her tongue all over the hot, soft skin of his dick. This combination of movements sent Blaise over the edge almost embarrassingly quickly, though he was quiet about it, eyes bursting open and a choked moan escaping his lips. Hermione could feel his cum on her tongue and clenched her throat so as not to swallow it, and when he was finally finished she sat up, looking purposefully at Draco and swallowing before licking her lips seductively. "Dear Blaise," she said, dabbing at her mouth daintily, "you taste exquisite."

"Th-thanks," he answered, his shallow breath interrupted the words.

"Alright, alright," the brunette said to Draco, who looked ready to explode at this point. "Lean back, Malfoy." Her lips were just about to touch the head of his cock when she felt a finger push her panties to the side to expose her cunt. "What are you doing, Blaise?" she asked, breath hitched in her throat.

"Getting involved. There is no way I'm going to just sit back and watch like Draco did."

"What a lovely idea," Hermione mused before bending down again to kiss the blonde's prick.

She did not start sucking immediately, as she had with Blaise, but instead drew long licks down his length, the warmth and heat of her tongue having Draco literally trembling beneath her touch. All the while, Blaise's surprisingly delicate fingers were teasing her, brushing slightly against her wet folds. Hermione, though, had excellent focus and concentration, and had no trouble both enjoying Blaise's ministrations and pleasuring Draco.

"Suck me, whore," the blonde moaned. "Let me fuck your mouth." He thrust his hips upwards, taking the brunette by surprise and forcing his dick into her mouth. She gave in, pulling greedily, working her mouth around his length.

Finally, Blaise began adding pressure to her sex, rubbing at her clit and causing a gush of her juices to spurt from between her legs.

Hermione slid her mouth off of Draco, closing her eyes dreamily.

"Blaise… Fuck, Blaise, please _more_." she moaned wantonly.

"You've got to make Draco cum first," he whispered. "Make him cum, you dirty slut, and I'll finger-fuck you so hard you'll explode."

She complied eagerly, engulfing the blonde's cock once again in her small, hot mouth. He tilted his head back against the headboard, eyes shut tight in pleasure and hands reaching out to pull Hermione closer by the hair. Without warning, Blaise's fingers were suddenly inside her, curling and pumping to match the rhythm of her head's bobbing. She groaned low in her throat, the soft vibrations finally sending Draco into an orgasm. Unlike Blaise, who would react only with a small grunt and an expression of pure ecstasy, Draco was loud when he cummed, a great scream tearing from his lips—" _Fuck_ , Granger!" followed by a heavy stream of curses.

Hermione removed herself from him, barely registering his shudder as her lips ran along his prick, and rolled over onto her back, her head resting against the blonde's stomach, his dick twitching around her shoulders. Blaise still worked on her cunt, the sensation sending hot, delicious tingle down her spine. She could hear Draco lick and suck on his fingers and watched carefully as they came down on her to caress her breasts and tease her nipples. His saliva slicked her skin and heightened her arousal even further.

"You like that, don't you Granger," Draco hissed through clenched teeth. "Blaise's hand between your spread thighs, finger-fucking you without mercy, while my hot, wet hands play with your tits? You fucking _whore_ , Granger."

The blonde's steaming words brought gurgled moan through Hermione's lips before she began gasping for breath, her breathing getting louder and higher-pitched as she was dragged closer and closer to the brink of her orgasm.

Finally, Draco grabbed one of her nipples and brutally twisted, while Blaise simultaneously pinched her clit, and the brunette could see stars and feel her juices gushing from between her thighs as she cummed, a beautiful scream twisting from her throat.

Hermione's body, previously tensed from the stimulation, relaxed against the mattress, her shoulders sinking into the space between Draco's legs, her shoulder blades brushing his prick. She reached down to stroke Blaise's hair, who was crouched before her pussy. "You two are bloody _brilliant_ , you know that?" she said.

"Even Draco?" the darker man asked.

"Just this once," she replied.

"What happened to 'you'll have to do whatever I say?'" Draco reminded cheekily.

"Are you complaining?"

He chuckled, teasing through her wild curls made even wilder in the previous minutes. "Not at all, not at all. But I take it this means I'm forgiven?" he asked, and she smiled.

"For now."


End file.
